


The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords (Prequel to Stargate Command's and UNIT's shared Allie and the Rise of the Goa'leks parts 1 and 2.)

by Keith943



Category: DC Comics, Doctor Who, Marvel Comics, Star Wars and etc., Stargate Franchise
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith943/pseuds/Keith943





	1. Chapter 1

The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords (Prequel to Stargate Command's and UNIT's shared Allie and the Rise of the Goa'leks parts 1 and 2.)  
Doctor Daniel Jackson was investigating this mysterious room that was previously discovered by the Crew of Destiny after they exited their Cryogenic Chambers. Several hours ago due to as Professor Nicholas Rush has always expected the some sort of even more indepth programing within the ship itself even overridden the commands set in the command chair to return to Earth. The ship both unexpectedly brought them out of hyperspace and ejected the crew members out of the cryogenic cells.  
Colonel Everett Young asked Elliot Wallace are we back at Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy yet. Eli replies no, and so Colonel Everett Young demands than why did you both take us out of the cryogenic cells and hyperspace. Elliot Wallace replies it wasn't me for some reason the ship overridden our command codes somehow maybe despite all our feelings toward Rush that he was correct the whole time and the Ship had finally reached its grand scheme ultimate destination. Rush interjected lets check the computers and so they found that there was a planet below. But that wasn't what the ship was interested instead there was a strange ship shaped like a white British old phone booth/police box. Rush exclaimed the computer is regestering that there is another Stargate on the Ship. And so Colonel Everett Young ordered there to be sent a stargate exploration team sent on the ship.  
Both Elliot Wallace and Professor Nicholas Rush demanded to be on the teams. As soon as the team entered the strange ship through the onboard stargate not only did Rush noticed a flow of energy(space/time energy similar to what runs the stargate but more complicated /advanced/and evolved according to Rush's equipment) flowing out of what was obviously the driving counsel which had some similarities to Destiny's but obviously was far more complicated and advanced. And that the ship was impossibly bigger on the inside most likely due to unknown Dimensional transcendentalism technology. As soon as Rush and Elliot managed to get on the computer/counsel. They immediately were brought to a whole electronic library filled with a advanced language in three forms that was obviously not Ancient, Asgard, Goa'uld, Wraith, Aschen, Beings of Oannes, Furlings, Gadmeer, Foothold Aliens, Galarans, Giant Aliens, Great Spirits, Kelownans/Langarans, Nox, Oranians, Orbanians, Ori, the Others, Ascended Beings, Reetou, Replicators, Serrakin, Tokra, Tollan, or any other advanced Alien Races/Species that they knew of. Rush immediately contacted Colonel Everett Young because of how complicated/advanced this language was and described the situation and said I need Doctor Daniel Jackson and possibly a scientific whole team from Stargate Command. I don't think that even myself and Elliot would be able to figure this one out on our own. Although I think that I may have found some thing that may help us be able to transport Daniel Jackson and his team back and forth between here and Earth with everything that they need and find on the ship because luckly it was labeled and described in Ancient but obviously not of that designed.  
Back to the present after several hours of Rush, Daniel Jackson, and the Scientific team tackling the language in the computer and hundreds even thousands of books found in the ship's physical library. Daniel Jackson said I have figured out the language and read the electronic library. The language is apparently called Gallifreyan and there are three forms called Old High Gallifreyan, Modern Gallifreyan, and Circular Gallifreyan. The Electronic Library talks about the history of a Alien Race far older than other advanced races that we have encountered before called the Time Lords from a planet called Gallifrey extremely far away. It also discusses the history of a mysterious rogue individual called the Doctor. Who apparently after banishing a Time Lord leader called Rassilion influenced the Time Lords into being more involved with the other races. And also leaving this Ship apparently called the TARDIS to be found by our race. Their is apparently preprogramed a setting for us to put two destinations on Earth in and take us the passengers and the ship Destiny back home on Earth. And so I will have far longer and far more resources to learn about these Time Lords and this Doctor including any locations listed on Earth.


	2. The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 2

The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 2  
General Hammond and General Jack O'neal are like we are glad Dr. Jackson that the Stargate Program has figure out how to transport the Destiny and the Destiny's crew along with your research team back to Earth within this very interesting T.A.R.D.I.S ship. But in accordance to what you have promised have you actually found any resources to figure out the T.A.R.D.I.S., Time Lords, and this Doctor. Dr. Daniel Jackson replied I understand your concerns however you have no need. For as I had promised I had actually found the necessary resources starting with information from the Ancients about the Time Lords and the Doctor who they called the "Time Rulers" and the "Protector of Earth and the inhabitants of Earth." I seem to have enough info resources from are Stargate Library/Archive and the seemingly unrealistic large library within the T.A.R.D.I.S. for a whole new Stargate related program possibly called the TARDIS Program although not only will it take far longer than our old Stargate Program but we will have to enter many regular type coordinates within the Stargate Command computers.   
The first coordinate is EA000000 as a ceremonial thing the corp SG1 was the first team to enter the Stargate for the first entery/exploratory Adventures for the newly born T.A.R.D.I.S. program. As soon as they stepped through and exited the Stargate with a few other teams behind them for extra research/security sake. They found that they were from using there cosmic coordinate GPS they were impossibly in the center of Earth it self with in a impossible room due to the unimaginable heat and pressure that should be melting, burning, and destroying everying around them but here they are within a room at the very center of the universe or at least near their. And much to their amazement their was Ancient and what they know as Time Lord Glyphs(which as you Dr. Jackson has just learned how to read/translate into English. All this was amazing to Daniel Jackson Historically/Archaelogically. While Samantha Carter was crazed for the Physics/Science reasons and she asked Dr. Daniel Jackson "was it this way for you when you had first entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. All this once again throwing away once again every thing that we thought that we knew even after meeting various Alien Species/Races such as the Asgard, Goa'uld, Wraith, and the Ancients." Dr. Jackson replied "Yes it was Samantha but a thousandth fold."  
Dr./Major Carter mentioned during the research, "One thing that I have first noticed that along with what we had already noticed when we first arrived. Is that part the reason why no one had noticed this room in the Earth's core even with our newly developed human/alien hybrid technology when we scanned the planet many times before to figure out the Planet's core contents. Is that it seems that some how the room is vastly larger on the inside than the outiside and both I know it is related to trans-dimensionalism and yes Dr.Jackson you said that the T.A.R.D.I.S. was the same way. But even with all that we had learned from all of our previous human/alien relations haven't quite figured out the actual physics behind it. I may have to with Rodney McKay's assistance try to read these readings and attempt to figure out this particular mystery out. But after possibly decades of research imagine the possible resulting human/alien technology."   
Dr. Jackson said "yes, yes, I understand all of that but what about the historic/archaelogical value. We actually have part of the relative historic timeline of the cosmos. And when I say relative, I really do mean relative it is a organize chaous with a innumerable number of tiny tiny individual time streams surrounding slightly larger but still small timelines surrounding larger timelines in all directions surrounding one main timeline with summeries of all their individual histories but I have a suspicion that there is far more timelines for a series of time lines of the same size/complexity/proportion of a much larger and complex main time line. And it actually has the ability to fluctuate, evolve, change and grow while growing even more complicated and it seems that we are just a very miniscule fraction of it all. There are many more possible gate coordinates but portions are obviously even with our current human/alien hybrid technology beyond our own capabilities so much that it would take a millenia. And that is if the rest aren't simply coordinates for the TARDIS which is even farther off for us to design our own but thankfully not as long althought still a very long time to figure out how to use the one that was given us."   
"But in order for us and our Generation and the memberse of the following Generations that are close to us and will be close us to still be alive in order to see this through at least partially during the two centuries for us personally and the centuries for those connected to us in the following generations that it would take our kind to do this project. There is a way for us humans to be able to live in average 2 1/3 times longer than our supercentarians would it apparently wouldn't neccessarily slow down our inward/outward aging through genentics but it would seemingly slow down our inward aging through healthy lifestyle research and related biotech. But for those who are very vain for their outward appearances you will have to change your perspective on outward aging because that will still be going at the same rate and so your outward appearance will most likely become even more severe than what you could ever imagine due to living longer than what any human beings have even imagined. But you could push for the Fashion industry to lean more toward the pro-aging perspective or even to try to compromise between the Pro-age and Anti-age perspectives in designing future beauty products bodily, hair, and facial."  
Samantha Carter replied "well Daniel Jackson that will have to be for the chief medical officers at Stargate Command and Stargate Atlantis." Although this description that you are describing for the very time stream structure of the very cosmos/supercosmos that we live or at least a portion of it interests the Physicist in me and then the Technology relating to that Physics discovery sure makes it worth the sacrifice of the gradual loss of my more youthful appearance although. I am curious to see how I will look at 230-250 something year old female although by the description that you gives us obviously, I will have far more outward facial, hair, and the vagest (Since it seems Samantha Carter seems to want to keep her muscular, athletic, and flexible body even as she grows far older and therefore still have gradually sagging cleavage somehow mixed in) bodily signs of age than the 110-118 years old humans of today. But I do hope their will still be beauty products for me to still look gorgeous, beautiful and/or hot even with such a obvious aged appearance at that particular age. Although as you had described even if I would obviously would look my 230-250 something year old self if I keep my body in the very best conditions with such lifestyle research and bio-tech. My inner body will be able to move about as if I am still in my twenties or thirties. Although most will probably decide to retire at what may become the new age of retirement any where from 90-120 years old. Which will be very nice weapons when facing youthful opponents who have verbalized anti-age prejudice sentiments in hand-to-hand combat. I do have to ask if will Stargate Command keep such technology to itself or will we share it with our sibling Earth-defence organizations that we already know of within United States such as SHIELD, the Avengers, X-men, the Justice League, Time Agency, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, and the DEO. And any other fellow Earth-defence organizations globally that we will meet with down the road in this journey." Dr. Daniel Jackson replies "that Samantha isn't up to us that is for those in charge of Stargate Command such as General Jack O'neal, General Hammond, the President, and the IOA to decide." Samantha Carter spoke suddenly "It just occured to me this will be a creation of another sort of paradox for opponents a foe who by all appearnces should be to old to continue moving for hand-to-hand combat and artillery combat and yet they are still moving about as in their youth and with strength, energeticness and vigor." SG1 and the other teams electronically chronologued with Tony Stark's AI FRIDAY created after JARVIS was turned into Vision all the info in the room and about the room in order to be sent back to Stargate Command, DEO, the Avengers, Justice League, and SHIElD.


End file.
